Prussia's awesome show
by Emo and Heart
Summary: The title says it all prussia has a show and has county's and capitals alike on the show


**Yo this just came to me it was going to be a song thing but I thought what would prussia do so here you go and Look Down I ^J^ Russia face and =_= Iggy Brows I got so Tired of doing Home work and took a break so here you go its Prussia's hour of amazing acts request any thing add an oc he doesn't care**

Me:Hey up next is a London and England argume-

Prussia:Vat the hell do you think your doing any way whatch my ex and her brother sing anything you can do

Me:hosting your show beacuse your late

_Me:(Italics is London)_

Prussia:Norman Normal England here you go

_Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you_

Ha

No, you can't

_Yes, I can_

No, you can't.

_Yes, I can_

No, you can't

_Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!_

Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.

_No, you're not_

Yes, I am

_No, you're not_

Yes, I am

_No, you're NOT!. _

Yes I am,Yes I am

London Started Laughing before they sang again

I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge.  
_I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow.  
_I can live on bread and cheese.  
_And only on that?  
_Yes.  
_So can a rat!  
_Any note you can reach  
I can go higher.  
_I can sing anything  
Higher than you._  
No, you can't. (High)  
_Yes, I can. (Higher) _No, you can't. (Higher)  
_Yes, I can. (Higher) _No, you can't. (Higher)  
_Yes, I can. (Higher) _No, you can't. (Higher)  
_Yes, I can. (Higher) _No, you can't. (Higher)  
_Yes, I CAN! (Highest)  
_

They both let out a exasperated sigh

How do sing that High

_I'm a girl_

Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
_I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you_

Fifty cents?  
_Forty cents! _

Thirty cents?  
_Twenty cents! _No, you can't!  
_Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!_

Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
_I can say anything  
Softer than you_

No, you can't. (Softly)  
_Yes, I can. (Softer) _No, you can't. (Softer)  
_Yes, I can. (Softer)_ No, you can't. (Softer)  
_Yes, I can. (Softer)_

_YES I CAN (full volume)_

_I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker_.  
I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!

I can open any safe.  
_Without bein' caught?  
_Sure.  
_That's what I thought you crook!_

Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
_I can hold any note  
Longer than you.  
_

No, you can't.  
_Yes, I can _No, you can't.  
_Yes, I can _No, you can't.  
_Yes, I can_  
_Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I _No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-  
_CA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N! _(Cough, cough!)  
Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
_In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.  
_In my coat?  
_In your vest! _In my shoes?  
_In your hat!_ No, you can't!  
_Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!_

Where do you keep all that air

_(Sigh)_

Ohh

Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
_I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
_No, you can't. (Fast)  
_Yes, I can. (Faster) _No, you can't. (Faster)  
_Yes, I can. (Faster) _Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
_YesIcan! (Fastest)_

I can jump a hurdle.  
_I can wear a girdle_.  
I can knit a sweater.  
_I can fill it better!  
_I can do most anything!  
_Can you bake a pie_? No.  
_Neither can I._

Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.  
_Sweeter I can sing anything  
than you.  
_No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
_Yes, I can. (Sweeter)_ No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
_Yes, I can. (Sweeter)_ No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
_Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)  
_  
_Yes, I can! _No, you can't!

"I really can do anything better than you" England said before he wallked off stage

"No you can't if that was the case America and Australia would still be you colonies" she said walking past

Prussia:wow Brandi can sing

Me:thats not her name

Prussa:What is it

Me:Maddyline but when she was a pirate all she drank was Brandy so thats just been her name since

Prussia:Now I can bother her with something else

Me:any way want more review and pm me pm me if you want to have an oc show up and tell me personality name county city what ever and the song skit rap battle

tootles


End file.
